Mis sentimientos en papel
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Mí muy querida —candente— Kaoru… Sé que esto es muy cursi (y que solo un homosexual como Boomer haría), pero tus dulces amigas me han pedido amablemente (apuntándome con todo el arsenal de armas que "tomaron prestadas" del mono idiota. Mis idiotas hermanos le ayudaron) que te escribiera esta carta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**Rating: **T (por el _lenguaje _de Butch).

**Dedicado a: **Floor Violeetta.

* * *

**Mis **_**sentimientos **_**en papel**

_Jek-Scarlet_

_._

_Mí muy querida —candente— Kaoru…_

_Sé que esto es muy cursi (y que solo un homosexual como Boomer haría), pero tus dulces amigas me han pedido amablemente (apuntándome con todo el arsenal de armas que "tomaron prestadas" del mono idiota. Mis idiotas hermanos le ayudaron) que te escribiera esta carta. _

_[No lo hago por miedo, pero en verdad quiero llegar a tener muchos hijos contigo. Como unos quince. _

_¿Puede uno llamarse Goku?_ _]_

_Bien… mejor me voy al punto, porque quiero terminar esto rápido._

_Escucha (lee)…_

_**Te ciero **__(sí, con "c", porque está mal), por la forma en la que sonríes y pareces iluminar la ciudad entera, y la forma en la que me miras y haces que me sienta bien, aunque el mundo se esté desmoronando a mi alrededor (Brick dice que más parece que quieres golpearme hasta dejarme como mermelada, o más bien golpearme hasta no dejar nada. Él envidia lo nuestro)._

_Tú eres mágica. Pero a la vez algo puro y real, algo verdadero._

_¿Pero sabes que es más mágico?_

_Tu cuerpo gritando mi nombre, tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras juegas con mi cabello y mis manos se dirigen lentas hasta tu cintura al momento que contemplo tu cara de placer (mmm, eso que aún no he podido contemplar). _

_¿Te imaginas __**ese momento**__?_

_Nuestras ropas perdidas por la habitación, aprovechando la noche con la luna como testigo, y el sol con ganas de salir y arruinar el momento._

_Tus mejillas rojas y tus labios hinchados de tanos besos, marcas por todo tu cuerpo y yo envistiéndote y quitándote el aliento (eso pasara algún día, ya lo veras)._

_[Si por mí fuera, no me molestaría pasar en la cama contigo, teniendo sexo desenfrenado como conejos]_

_Acaba de llegar Boomer, dice que he arruinado la carta y que debería de comenzar con una nueva. Qué sabrá él de esto… bueno, él es medio rarito, puede que sepa más que yo de este tema (hablo de las cartas)._

_Se está burlando de mí, ¡De mí! (creo que quiere morir joven, y sin aun haber disfrutado las maravillas del sexo), dice que así nunca lograre abrir tu corazón (las manchas de sangre son de Boomer. Ahora necesita un dentista)._

_Creo que con lo que he dicho, tú ya descubriste a donde quiero llegar, pequeña._

_Quiero lograr abrirte el corazón —y las piernas—, llevarte hasta las nubes con mi cariño —o a mí cama, que da la misma sensación—, hacerte delirar de felicidad y deseo. Hacerte tan feliz que no te quieras ir de mi —cama— lado._

_Y para que suceda, sería capaz de bajarte —las bragas— la luna, el sol y la estrellas, darte —duro toda la noche. Contra una pared, en un baño, biblioteca, salón de clase; donde quieras — mi corazón y todo aquello que tu desees._

_¿Sabes? me cabrea el hecho de que pases tiempo con el idiota de Mitch, pero me entere que lo rechazaste. Tú ya debiste de enterarte que el bastardo está en el hospital, con muchos huesos rotos. _

_Eso le enseñara a no tocar lo mío._

_Bueno… ya no sé qué más escribir bebe._

_mmmm…_

_Cuando termines de leer esta carta, te espero en mi casa (normalmente diría motel, pero tu vales más)._

_Nada más que decir… siento que me olvido de algo… ¿Qué será?_

_Ñiiiiiaaaa~ no importa…_

_Atte: Butch, el mejor de todos los tiempos y el macho más macho._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Pd: ¡Oh! Ya me acorde… te quiero._

_Pd2: No, no, olvida lo anterior, no que quiero; te amo._

_Pd3: Recuerda; te estaré esperando._

_Pd4: ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes lindo trasero?_

* * *

No sé si la historia está entendible. Vendría a ser una carta escrita por Butch, no la iba a hacer así como 'cursi' porque no queda con su personalidad.

Bueno, nada más que decir.

Merece algún ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: **D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

Gracias a; **Kiara00**, RoseM Walker, **Jolus**, Toylad, p**owerark**, o.O PerFect Maniac O.o, **Una-demente-suelta**, Cami38, **Daliachicacereal, **Floor Violeetta, **Obsesin-Pocky23**, Roux et Rose y **Luma2250**, por sus reviews y favoritos. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Y yo que pensaba hacer carta de los demás, con esta me he dado cuenta de que es más difícil. No creo que esta haya salido bien, si ven algún error me avisan para arreglarlo, y si algo no les gusta, también, así lo cambio. Gracias.

**Nota: **La primera frase 'Al maldito hijo de puta' estaría 'tachada' en la carta, pero Fanfiction no deja tachar.

* * *

**Mis **_**sentimientos **_**en papel**

_Jek-Scarlet_

**_._**

_-A-l-m-a-l-d-i-t-o-h-i-j-o-d-e-p-u-t-a_

_Para el idiota de Butch..._

_Momoko y Miyako me han aconsejado (las malditas me han obligado a escribirte esta mierda. Mira si yo me gastaría en escribir una porquería como esta), que debería de escribirte de vuelta, para contestar a tu 'carta'._

_[La cual, déjame decirte, es una mierda]_

_Miyako se ha desmayado, y Momoko casi sufre de un infarto al leer lo de los 15 hijos. ¿15? ¿Enserio? y… ¿Goku? No tengo nada con esta última, es un gran nombre._

_[No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no puedas tener hijos. _

_Si no lo hice ya…]_

_La razón de esta carta era por una razón muy sencilla, la cual por ahora ignorare [La escribiré más abajo… tal vez]_

_Diré que lo lindo que tienes, es opacado por la gran estupidez que tienes encima. Sí, yo he dicho que tú eres lindo ¿Algún problema? Soy una chica después de todo y algún día tendría que admitir eso._

_Desearía iluminarte un poco más, porque ¡Maldición! Eres un idiota con muy poco cerebro._

_[Aún está en duda si tú 'cerebro' existe en realidad. Yo dudo de eso]_

_Pero…_

_¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando leí tu carta [intento patético de ella, en realidad], algo en mí se encendió. Pero es tú ya lo debes de saber._

_No hice más que gritar tu nombre y quedar roja, mientras mis manos estaban entrelazadas a tu cuello… ¡Pero de la cólera que tenía en ese momento, y las ganas de estrangularte, bastardo!, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre escribir esas cosas?! ¿¡Piensas acaso que así me enamoraras?! ¡Porque no es así, déjeme decirte!_

_Me regocije y sentí orgullosa al ver tu expresión de miedo [o mejor dicho pavor], y las miles de disculpas y los 'ten piedad' que ni lograbas formular con claridad (agradece a Brick que me quitara esas tijeras de jardinero. Porque ahora estarías llorando por tu amigo perdido y el de no poder dejar nunca descendencia)._

_Por cierto, debo de pedir disculpas a Brick por el puntapié en sus…mmm ¿Partes nobles? (Momoko me ha reprochado el que, tal vez, no puedan tener hijos)._

_Miyako piensa hacerte una visita, creo que la vi esconder en su cartera veneno. Muy seguramente por lo que le hiciste a Boomer._

_[Es veneno para ratas, supongo que ella te ve igual que yo… no creo que logre mucho con eso, plagas como tu son difíciles de matar con cosas tan insignificantes como esa]_

_._

_._

_Con las cosas que has dicho (escrito), nunca llegaras a nada. Bueno… o tal vez sí._

_Lograste abrir mi mente —no piernas—, y llegue al pensamiento que sin ti, el mundo es mejor. Me llevaste hasta el punto de casi cometer un crimen —no a las nubes—, al casi ir a prisión —no ha tú sucia cama—. Eres un sucio cerdo pervertido._

_Lo único que deseaba era saltar sobre tu cabeza; como hice con Mitch cuando toco donde no debía. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes [use tus palabras, nene], y si no lo sabes, pronto lo sabrás, porque según tengo entendido, son compañeros de habitación._

_No soy tuya, ni de nadie._

_Ya no sé qué más escribirte. No soy buena con estas cosas, ya sabrás._

_Bueno, sin más me despido._

_Atte: Kaoru. La que te dio una paliza y te mando a el hospital, sí, ese hospital._

_._

_._

_Pd: Cuando pusiste 'Butch, el mejor de todos los tiempos y el macho más macho'. ¿Decías que estabas tú, con el mejor de todos los tiempos y el macho más macho? Me gustaría conocerlos._

_Pd2: A la próxima, por favor, escribe algo un tanto más romántico y ahórrate tus comentarios fuera de lugar._

_Pd3: Yo también te amo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no me haya enfadado con lo que escribiste. Espero te mejores pronto._

_Pd4: Te estaré esperando. _

_Pd5: Sí quieres que sea tuya, pídemelo de una buena vez. Me harte de esperar, creo que seré yo la que tenga que ponerse los pantalones y pedírtelo._


End file.
